


Intersection

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Trip - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>生命是一個個的十字路口，Zach在不同的路口作抉擇，然後遇上了那個注定的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zach走進入境大廳，隨手將手中的旅行袋扔在地上。他把手搭在腰上，瞇起眼環顧四周，思索著自己的下一步。

 

因為天才剛亮的關係，機場裡冷冷清清地沒有什麼人，但就算現在是最熱鬧的時候，對Zach來說也沒有差別，因為他根本就不曉得自己要去哪裡。

 

拜Joe所賜，他好不容易爭取到的演出機會丟了，氣得他隨便收了行李就跳上一架離開美國的飛機。留在本土難保不會被Joe逮回去，還是出國保險一些。而他就是無所事事地在外面遊蕩，也不想要順Joe心意乖乖地回家接手家業。

 

由始至終他都不明白，戲劇才是他的真正所愛，Joe怎麼會認為大學唸了戲劇的自己有能力接手家裡的公司。

 

想到自己那怎麼也勸不了的哥哥，Zach嘆了口氣，從地上拎起自己的行李，朝位於地下一樓的地鐵站走去。不管接下來要去哪裡，至少都先離開這裡。

 

地鐵站並不太遠，出了電梯後穿過一小條通道就到了，約莫是三分鐘的步行距離。Zach走到自動購票機前，手指在螢幕上點了一下。一經觸碰，螢幕上立刻跳出不少選項，Zach思考了一下，按下中央車站的選項。

 

他把手伸進隨身的行李袋，卻怎麼也摸不著自己的皮夾。Zach皺起眉，把拉鍊拉到最開，在裡面找起自己的皮夾。

 

「一張到中央車站的票。」一個清朗的聲音響起，對方的美國口音吸引了他的注意。他回過頭，看見背後的購票櫃檯前站了一名青年，對方背上背了一個巨大的後背包，頭上則戴了一頂棒球帽。

 

叮，叮，叮，叮。

 

刺耳的聲音讓他回過神，因爲太久沒有動作，螢幕上跳出了是否繼續的選項，Zach按下繼續的按鈕，在行李袋中摸索了半天的手總算找到自己的皮夾。他微笑起來，從皮夾中隨便抽了一張紙鈔塞進機器裡。

 

※

 

Zach走進地鐵，和機場裡一樣，此時的地鐵上冷冷清清地沒有什麼人。三層的車廂上只零星地坐了幾個人，Zach從月台上走進中間的那層車廂，看見一個留著長長鬍鬚的老人坐在靠近角落的位置，腦袋靠在牆壁上睡覺；一對看起來像是日本人的母女邊聊天邊走到上層的車廂，而他是除了那對母女外唯一一個在這站上車的人。他看了看上下層的座位，太過擁擠的位置讓他決定留在這層位置相對空曠的車廂，畢竟經過十幾個小時的飛機後，他需要有可以好好伸展自己腿的空間。

 

車廂發出車門即將關閉的警示聲，一陣急促地跑步聲響起，Zach抬起頭，看見剛剛在購票櫃台前的青年朝著車廂跑來。他的位置太遠了，他不可能趕得上。Zach反射性地把手壓上玻璃，往關閉的反方向施力。感受到壓力，車門誤以為壓到了人，而重新開啟。

 

青年趁著那一瞬間閃進車廂裡。「謝謝。」他說，手壓在自己的膝蓋上劇烈地喘氣。因為他低著頭，他腦袋上深藍色的帽子擋住了他的臉，Zach可以看見帽子上白色的球隊標誌隨著他喘氣的動作上下起伏。

 

「不客氣。」Zach拘謹地道，轉過身走到其中一個空著的位置上坐下。

 

車廂再次發出警示聲，車子震了一下，開始緩緩移動。Zach看著自己在窗戶上的倒影，放空了自己的思緒。

 

※

 

十分鐘後，Zach走出地鐵站，忍不住又嘆了口氣。

 

一點計畫也沒有就跑到國外絕對是個巨大的錯誤，尤其是當機場跟市中心只差了十分鐘車程的時候。天曉得他本來打算在車上想好下一步的，結果卻連東南西北都還沒搞清楚，車子就已經進站了。

 

機場不就應該離市中心遠遠的嗎？佔地遼闊的機場蓋在市中心外圍一點都不符合經濟效益。

 

Zach再次嘆了一口氣，開始觀察起周圍。他站在一個巨大的交叉路口，各式各色的汽車因為紅燈的關係而停下。行人的路燈亮起，人們匆匆穿過馬路，而馬路的另外一端有公車緩緩進站。

 

彷彿所有的人都有該去的地方，除了他。

 

他站在陌生的國度，在巨大的交叉路口左顧右盼，卻不確定哪裡才會把他帶到他想去的地方——如果他還有個想去的地方的話。

 

Zach第三次嘆了口氣，跨開腿，讓自己加入人流裡。


	2. Chapter 2

Zach把車票塞進牛仔褲口袋，不得不接受這個車站不回收一次性車票的事實——他現在所處的這個小鎮顯然不怎麼擔心乘客逃票，他剛剛走上階梯，看到馬路才發現自己已經走出車站，又折回來在車站找了一會，直到站務人員好心地告訴他這裡並沒有他說的那種東西。

 

好吧，也許這就是所謂的文化衝擊。他認命地再次爬上階梯，觀察著這個小鎮。

 

不得不說，山區新鮮的空氣讓他糟糕的心情好了一點，第一次覺得這次的旅程也許不是真的這麼糟糕。

 

他昨天花了一整個早上在市中心閒晃，這是一座很美的城市，和總是灰濛濛的匹茲堡不一樣。如果他不是處於現在這樣糟糕的心情，他也許會愛上那美麗的海灣。陽光照在海灣的水面，粼粼的波光倒映著冬天淡得幾乎沒有顏色的天空。

 

他喜歡這種乾淨的藍色，彷彿一切都很簡單。匹茲堡從來不簡單，他在離開前坐在候機大廳裡，看著一架架的飛機在灰濛濛的天空中起降，唯一想的就是離開那個讓他舉步維艱的地方。

 

他在海灣旁的咖啡座發了一整個下午的呆，放空了所有的思緒，聽海鷗展翅飛向藍天，聽船鳴著笛啟程，聽人們在經過他身邊時的笑語。

 

當街燈開始亮起來的時候，他站了幾來，走進他看見的第一家旅館，在那小小的房間裡痛哭失聲。

 

事情永遠都不簡單。

 

天色全黑後，他躺在床上，睜著乾澀的眼睛看著天花板上旋轉的扇葉，乾掉的淚水扯得他臉頰生疼。當天邊破曉，他看著因為太陽的升起而稍微亮一些房間，突然覺得，管他的。

 

他把鑰匙還給櫃檯，再次走進車站，搭上能把他帶得最遠的那班車。他不知道他要去哪裡，但是他想要逃離這一切，逃離人煙，到一個安靜純樸的地方。在那裡，沒有人知道他是誰，沒有人會因為他姓Quinto而評斷他。他們不會知道Quinto這個名字代表什麼，他們只會知道他就是Zach，除此之外再無其他。

 

Zach搓了搓手，對自己有些凍僵的掌心呼了口氣。熱氣在冷空氣中形成了白煙，裊裊上升，然後消失不見。

 

Zach看了看眼前的岔路，選了其中一個方向。

 

※

 

太大的背包撞到了木製的桌子，Zach反射性地鬆開覆在馬克杯上的手，吸吮住被咖啡潑到的手。

 

「抱歉。」一個慌亂的聲音說道。

 

「我沒事。」Zach鬆開自己被燙到的手，開始尋找餐巾紙。

 

「這裡。」一隻手出現在他的眼前，手上捏著幾張餐巾紙，「還好我剛剛拿了幾張。」

 

「謝謝。」Zach接過餐巾紙，將它壓上有些泛紅的手背，這才有機會抬起頭看看給了他餐巾紙的人。

 

「不需要，這畢竟是我的錯。」說話的人是一個很年輕的男性，頭上戴著藍色的棒球帽，身上的衣服邋邋遢遢的。他在Zach對面空著的位置上坐下來，低頭擔心地看著他有些泛紅的手。「你沒事吧？」

 

「我沒事。」Zach再次重申。燙傷並不嚴重，畢竟他已經捧著那杯咖啡一小段時間了，到了晚上他大概連這段插曲都不會記得。

 

「很好，我真的很抱歉，Kathy老是說我笨手笨腳的。」對方搔了搔自己帽子下方露出來的頭髮，把它們用得更亂，抬起頭對他露出一個不太好意思的微笑。「我猜我必須承認她是對的。」

 

「意外很常發生。」Zach說，往後靠回椅子裡，沒有太大的興致說話。但是對方似乎並沒有注意到這一點。

 

「你的聲音聽起來很耳熟。」對方偏過頭，隔著厚重的眼鏡看著他。因為鏡片的反光，Zach只能勉強看見對方的眼睛瞇了起來。「等等，你是昨天地鐵上那個人！」

 

『地鐵』兩個字讓Zach僵滯的腦袋開始運轉，他開始認真地看向對方，而不是因為禮儀所以假裝自己在看著對方。

 

他並不記得這個人，但就算是隔著帽子和沒刮乾淨的鬍渣，Zach也可以看出對方現在有多開心。「嗨，救命恩人，你昨天在地鐵站真是幫上大忙了。」

 

Zach眨眨眼，試圖回想自己昨天在地鐵站是否有做過什麼英雄的舉動，值得換來『救命恩人』這樣的稱呼，但答案很顯然是沒有，他從來都不是那種會見義勇為的人。「我想你認錯人了。」

 

「才不是，你肯定就是昨天替我擋住車門的那個人，我很確定。」對方篤定地道：「我地理很爛，但是我從來都不會記錯臉。」

 

他總是這樣毫無戒心地向陌生人洩漏這麼多自己的事嗎？幾天以來，Zach發現自己第一次有了想笑的慾望。「我昨天確實有替人稍微攔了一下地鐵門，但我不確定那樣可以讓我夠資格被稱呼為救命恩人。」

 

「你不曉得，老兄，那讓我趕上了一班特別難等的公車。」對方誇張地嘆了一口氣，「不然我就必須在寒風裡可憐兮兮地等上一個小時了。」

 

Zach笑起來。「你那時打算去哪？我猜你不是要回家，你聽起來不像這裡人。」

 

「哇喔，謝了，福爾摩斯先生，非常有觀察力。」對方大笑起來，「你猜對了，我確實是來旅遊的，做了一整個學期的兼職，總算能夠在暑假的時候出來走走了。」

 

「大學生？」Zach挑眉。

 

「第一年暑假。」對方捧著自己的紙杯，笑瞇瞇地回答。

 

「好好把握你在學校的日子，這大概是你最後的自由了。」想到自己的處境，Zach忍不住說。

 

「我知道，那就是為什麼我在發現公車要開走時捨棄了我的早餐而直接跳上公車。」對方做出一個誇張的表情，「老天，那一個多小時的車程裡我餓得都想直接跳到海灣裡抓魚吃了。」

 

Zach大笑，心情再次放鬆下來。「到底是什麼地方這麼有吸引力，值得你放棄早餐？」Zach自己倒是經常三餐不定時，但看對方形容錯失早餐的樣子，他大概是那種三餐定時的乖寶寶。

 

「動物園。」對方皺了皺鼻子，「我必須承認，從山上看海灣是很美，但是上山的車程真的太久了，而且裡面賣食物的地方還離門口非常遠！」

 

「我很抱歉聽到你這麼說。」Zach說，卻止不住自己的笑聲。和這個人吃飯一定很有趣，他有幾個朋友談論食物時也像這個人一樣，和他們吃飯總是特別有趣。

 

「不，至少我看到海獺了，那讓我的犧牲有了回報。」

 

那倒是完全出乎Zach的意料，這個國家可不是以海獺出名的。「你喜歡海獺？」

 

「對，牠們真他媽的可愛。」對方興致勃勃地道：「你應該看看牠們仰著飄在水裡的樣子，你也會愛上牠們的。」

 

Zach再次失笑，「我很確定我會。」

 

※

 

「老天，這是我唯一討厭冬天的地方。」青年在他們走出咖啡館時叫道——他們聊得太入迷，以至於注意到的時候已經是午飯時間了。青年提議一起吃午飯，而Zach則沒有任何理由拒絕，有鑑於他接下來一點計畫也沒有。Zach偏過頭，看見對方伸手摘掉自己的眼鏡，用袖子使勁擦拭起了霧氣的鏡片，抬起頭對他露出一個微笑。「我的眼鏡老是起霧。」

 

那一瞬間，Zach以為他看到了天空，或者是海洋，又或者隨便一個人們形容最純粹的蔚藍色時會使用的形容詞。

 

他從未見過誰有如此純粹的瞳色，在正午的陽光下折射著天空與海洋的顏色。不，那乾淨得沒有一絲雲彩的天空沒有辦法形容那雙眼睛，那雙眼睛就是純粹的蔚藍色，如果Zach有選擇權，他會說那雙眼睛本身就應該被列為一個單獨的色調。

 

「你應該戴隱形眼鏡。」他吶吶地道。

 

「不喜歡，」對方辦了個鬼臉，「它老是讓我眼淚流個不停。」

 

那太可惜了，Zach在心裡想著。凝視著那雙眼睛會是個很棒的享受。

 

「對了，我還不曉得你的名字，」對方戴起自己的眼鏡，重新擋住那雙美麗的眼睛，「所以，我的救命恩人，你叫什麼名字？」

 

Zach眨眨眼。

 

「嘿，地球呼叫瓦肯，聽到請回答。」

 

Zach看著對方笑著將手在自己的眼前揮了揮，抿唇吞下原本已經在舌尖的名字。他到離家這麼遠的地方，不是為了要當Zachary Quinto。那個名字代表了他永遠也無法擺脫的責任與義務，他想要做自己，想要成為他真的是的人。

 

「Peter。」他說，說出自己想到的第一個名字，「那是我的名字，Peter。」

 

「姓呢？」對方歪過頭。

 

Zach舔舔唇，「就只是Peter。」

 

青年笑起來，「好吧，Mr. Dao，我是Chris，」他眨眨眼，眼中滿是調皮，「就只是Chris。」

 

那是個很普遍的名字，就像Peter一樣，Zach甚至不確定那是不是對方真正的名字，但此刻的他可沒資格說什麼。他伸出手，「很高興認識你，Chris。」

 

「我也是，」Chris伸手回握住他的手，他的手很穩，也很暖，「很高興認識你，Peter。」


	3. Chapter 3

Zach看著旅館半掩的浴室門板，聽著門板後傳來的水聲，有些不太確定自己怎麼會走到這一步。

 

他舔舔唇，感覺到喉嚨因為說了太多的話而有些乾澀。距離Chris在咖啡館意外撞倒他的咖啡肯定有至少十二個小時了，中間他們幾乎沒有停止過說話。他們在咖啡館聊了一整個上午，一起吃了午餐，還在午餐後一起在附近閒逛，然後又一起吃了晚餐，而這中間他們完全沒有停止過說話。

 

那實在很瘋狂，考慮到Zach現在糟糕的心情，他應該不太想說話才是，而連續和人閒聊上十幾個小時就算是在平常也不是他的作風。

 

Zach拿起床頭櫃上旅館附送的水，扭開瓶蓋咕嚕嚕地灌了好大一口，才覺得喉嚨好受一些。

 

晚餐以後，他們一起走出餐廳。Chris很緊張，從小跟著Joe一起出席各種商業晚宴，Zach很輕易就可以看出對方那些緊張時不自覺地小動作，更別提Chris甚至完全沒注意到自己有那些動作。他不斷扯著自己的衣角，在開口前舔了好幾次自己的唇，然後問他願不願意和他一起旅行。

 

事實上，在Chris開口以前，Zach已經知道Chris會問什麼。Chris知道他沒有任何確切想去的地方時看起來是這麼高興，就像一隻大型犬，藏都藏不住搖擺的尾巴，Zach連猜都不需要猜就知道對方想跟自己保持聯絡。

 

那很正常，考慮到他們幾乎有說不完的話和驚人地相似的喜好，但Zach仍然有些厭惡自己可以輕易看透對方的想法。他討厭他的家族所帶給他的一切，數不清的責任和義務，從來沒有過的童年，讓他們在太小的時候就學會算計每一個他們所遇到的人。

 

他痛恨算計別人，但是成長的環境讓那成為本能，就像喝水吃飯一樣，是生活的一部份。他不想算計別人，卻無法阻止自己分析見到的每一個人。

 

「Peter？」Chris的聲音讓Zach回過神，發現Chris在不知道什麼時候已經從浴室裡出來了。他用手背抹去刷牙後殘留在唇角的水珠，正擔心地看著他，「你還好嗎？」

 

Zach眨眨眼，露出一個完美無缺的笑容。「嗯，我很好。」他從自己的旅行袋中拿出盥洗用具，對著Chris晃了晃，知道Chris不會懷疑。「我剛剛在想我把這個塞到哪裡去了。」

 

「噢，那就好，我以為—」Chris舔舔唇，露出一個有些緊張的微笑，「沒什麼。換你了，你快去吧，現在很晚了，你肯定累壞了。」

 

「嗯。」Zach說，在Chris在自己的床上坐下時走進浴室。他關起浴室的門，扭開水龍頭，看著鏡子裡的自己。Chris以為這個人是Peter，一個大學剛剛畢業，想在正式進入職場前到處走走的大學生。

 

那某些程度上算是實話，除了他早就知道自己無可避免地會成為什麼。

 

他永遠也無法成為Chris以為的那個單純的Peter。

 

他嘆了口氣，掬水潑到自己臉上。低溫讓他打了一個冷顫，他舔舔唇，讓自己不再思考。

 

※

 

和Chris在一起的日子，很快樂。

 

Chris很簡單。不笨，但是簡單。他有一套自己的理論，大部分的時候，都像奧康姆剃刀一樣，用最簡單的方法理解一切。

 

Zach放下牙刷，若有所思地看著半夢半醒地站在鏡子前刮鬍子的Chris。和Chris相處的這陣子，他知道Chris在早上總是很難清醒。Chris堅持那是血糖問題，但是Zach對此抱持著懷疑的態度，畢竟他從來沒見過有誰會在一秒內從完全正常到大叫「我現在就要吃東西！」。

 

Chris刮完鬍子，拿起自己的牙刷。他站了過去一些，給Zach讓出洗手台前的位置。「所以，我一直在想，你覺得早上吃班乃迪克蛋怎麼樣？」

 

Zach眨眨眼。「什麼？」

 

「班乃迪克蛋，」Chris在牙刷上擠上牙膏，塞進自己的嘴裡，口齒不清地道：「Vanessa告訴我的，她說轉角的家庭餐廳裡有很棒的班乃迪克蛋。」

 

「班乃迪克蛋聽起來不錯。」Zach對吃一向不太講究，「但Chris，誰是Vanessa？」

 

Chris吐掉口中的牙膏，「Vanessa啊。」他強調著那個名字，像是Zach應該要知道她是誰似的。

 

Zach瞇眼想了一下，「沒有印象。」

 

Chris看起來像是嚇到了，而且那嚇到的時候反射性往後縮的樣子，雖然這麼說有些失禮，但是異常地像Chris昨天晚上興致勃勃地叫他看的海獺影片。Chris對海獺有著超乎常人的喜好，Zach懷疑那在某些程度讓Chris的行為舉止也有些像海獺。

 

「老兄，你是認真的？昨天在櫃台幫我做登記的那個女孩啊！」

 

這下Zach想起來了。那個女孩似乎很喜歡Chris，事實上，如果不是他剛好走到Chris旁邊跟Chris說話，對方連電話都打算給Chris了。他知道對方誤以為他們是一對，但是誰在乎？在平常他也許會告訴Chris，但是現在他沒那個心情和其他人說話。

 

「所以她的名字是Vanessa。」Zach回答。

 

「嗯，人挺好的，而且知道不少吃的。」Chris的回答就像過去的每一次一樣簡單明瞭。只要是能給他找到好吃食物的人，在他心中就是好人。

 

「那很好，讓我們去試試那家餐廳是不是真的像她說的這麼好吃。」那個答案換來Chris的笑容。Zach最後一次漱了口，在走出浴室前最後看了一眼Chris。早晨的陽光灑在Chris身上，雖然他們只是在一個糟透了的便宜旅館，但一切看起來都如此簡單純粹。

 

查覺到他的視線，正在洗臉的Chris抬起頭看向他。Zach心一震，意識到眼前的畫面是所有他嘗試拋下的一切的相反面。也許他所要的就是這麼簡單，也許他所需要的只是一把奧康姆剃刀，平凡、簡單，卻讓他比過去擁有一切時都還要來的快樂。

 

也許Chris就是答案。


	4. Chapter 4

Zach捧著剛剛泡好的豆奶拿鐵，在門前的台階上坐下，抬起頭看向滿天繁星。

 

這是他養成的新習慣，滿天的星子是另外一個匹茲堡所沒有的景象。過度的開發讓匹茲堡只能看見幾個零散的星子孤零零地在濃黑的夜色中，但在這樣遠離人煙的地方，星空卻美麗的讓人窒息。

 

他喜歡看著星空思考，安靜得彷彿只剩下自己。

 

他深深地吸了一口氣，讓夜晚微涼的空氣充滿肺腔。

 

Chris在房間裡跟家人通電話，即使隔著門板，他也可以聽見對方的笑聲。輕鬆、自在，那是在Quinto家絕對不可能發生的場景。

 

他看著白煙從手中的馬克杯裊裊上升，突然發現自己希望能夠加入裡面的對話。

 

不是只是作為一個朋友，而是真正作為那個家族的一份子。

 

這不是他第一次聽見Chris與家人通話，但每一次，他都會因為Chris與家人間所表達出的緊密連結而感到吃驚。他從未想過這樣平凡且快樂的家庭真的存在，從未想過家人之間的相處可以如此容易。

 

「一杯巧克力換你的想法。」

 

Zach回過神，看見不知道什麼時候講完電話的Chris站在面前好笑地瞅著他。他的手中拿著一杯冒著熱氣的巧克力，挨著他在石階上坐了下來。

 

「我已經有一個了。」他迴避對方的問題，晃了晃手中已經開始冷掉的杯子。

 

「先不提冷掉的咖啡對胃不好，伙計，你知道現在幾點了嗎？」Chris不容拒絕地抽走他手中冷掉的咖啡，然後把手中的那杯熱巧克力塞進他的手中，「喝這個，這會讓你的失眠好一點，而不是加重它。」

 

「我沒有失眠。」Zach反射性反駁。

 

「正常人需要八個小時的睡眠，一天睡不到四個小時一點都不正常。」Chris挑眉，把那杯咖啡放在他碰不到的地方，「你需要多睡一點。」

 

「我習慣了。」

 

「因為你晚上九點還在喝咖啡。」Chris點點頭，同意，「那是個糟糕的習慣，你應該改掉它。」

 

Zach偏過頭看向對方，「為什麼？」他迷惑地問，對於對方的舉動感到困惑不解。

 

他一直睡得很少，但從來沒有人在乎過。Joe本身也睡得很少，他的晚睡只會讓對方在深夜往他的房間送進更多的報表，而在學校時就更不用提了，戲劇系是有名的日夜顛倒的科系。這麼多年來他已經習慣了這樣的生活，從未有人在乎過，但是Chris在乎。

 

Chris抓了抓自己的腦袋，看起來有些窘迫，「那是朋友該做的，不是嗎？」

 

「原來是朋友……」Zach低頭，看著杯子上的霧氣。裊裊的白煙蒸燙著他的雙眼，讓他眼眶發熱。

 

這不是他不曾體驗過的友誼，而他的人生究竟多麼失敗，才會讓他因為一杯熱巧克力而被感動？

 

他喝了一口巧克力，巧克力的甜味在他的舌尖滑開。他吞嚥著，努力想要嚥下喉頭的哽咽。

 

這不像他，他平常並不是這樣的人，但是這趟旅行在最開始就偏了方向。

 

「或者不是？」Chris小心地看著他，試探性地道。Chris在某些時候總是細膩得讓人吃驚，「我的意思是，我想我們是朋友，如果你不這麼想，那完全沒有問題。」

 

「我們是朋友。」Zach試著露出一個笑容。但是那很難，事實上，是太難了。他假裝了這麼久，告訴自己一切都沒有問題，但真相是，他知道一切都不可能會沒有問題。與Joe的分歧是一場戰爭，而戰爭裡從未有真正的贏家。他不希望成為像Joe那樣的商人，卻也不願看見哥哥眼中的失望。「只是你是第一個試著讓我早點睡的人。」

 

「只是一杯熱巧克力而已，那甚至花不了我幾分鐘。」Chris回答，給與對他而言是如此容易且理所當然的一件事。Zach再度低下頭，看著自己在馬克杯中的倒影，沉默下來，直到一隻溫暖的手輕輕地覆上他的手背。他抬眼，對上對方擔憂的眼神，「嘿，你還好嗎？你看起來糟透了。」

 

「不。」他承認，也許是因為那在冬季的夜裡溫暖的體溫，也許是對方擔憂的神情，又也許，是因為他獨自走了太久，而Chris在這場沒有終點的旅途中始終與他同行。「我感覺糟透了，所有的一切都糟透了。」

 

Chris往他的方向更靠近了些，寒冷的空氣裡他的體溫驚人的溫暖。「你想談談嗎？」

 

Zach勾起一抹自嘲的笑容，「只是一些家庭劇場和自我懷疑罷了，沒什麼好提的，我睡一覺就沒事了。」

 

覆在他手背上的那隻手緩緩收攏，在冰冷的空氣中將他包裹，「你最不需要做的就是自我懷疑。」星空下，Chris的表情很真誠，「也許我認識你不久，但是我知道這一點，你很棒，你是個很棒的人。」

 

那撫平了Zach嘴角的自嘲，「你對每個朋友都這麼好嗎？」他忍不住問，好奇怎麼會有這樣的人，像是東岸罕見的陽光般一樣溫暖。

 

Chris的表情再度變得窘迫，「也不算是。」他收回自己的手，手指爬過自己額際垂落的髮絲。

 

Zach再度感到困惑，「什麼意思？」

 

憑藉著門廊的燈光，他看見Chris的臉龐紅了起來，「我喜歡你。」

 

Zach眨眨眼，懷疑自己因為太過渴望而終於出現幻覺。

 

一開始答應跟Chris一起旅行，是因為Chris在對的時間在那裡。

 

Joe不只是扼殺了他演出的機會，更多的是扼殺了他對人性的信任。他不怪舞台劇的團長因為Joe的施壓而換掉他爭取到的角色，畢竟他們沒有任何交情，對方沒有必要為了他而危及整個劇團。

 

但是當他的朋友們告訴他，回去吧，做你的繼承人。他看著他曾經以為的朋友們，發現他們是真的這麼想。

 

他的付出，他的努力，在Quinto這個姓氏前不值一文。在其他人的眼中，他只是叛逆的有錢公子哥，因為好玩所以選擇戲劇。

 

於是他離開了，遠離匹茲堡，遠離美國。在Joe做了那一切後，他需要做自己，需要別人看向他時只看見他這個人，而不是他身後所代表的家族。

 

然後Chris出現了。Chris不知道他是誰，卻仍然邀請他一起旅行。

 

那個邀請就像救贖。

 

Chris邀請他一起旅行時，他看著對方緊張的模樣，心如死灰的心重新燃起一絲絲希望。也許他不是真的這麼糟糕，也許他的努力真的代表什麼。當他只是一個普通人，依然有人願意做他的朋友，對他付出真心。

 

「我的意思是，你很風趣，而且知道很多詞彙，」因為緊張，Chris說話的速度開始變快，「而且還很辣—」察覺到自己剛剛說了什麼，他驚恐地停下來，「—等等，當我沒說那個。」

 

Zach看著他。

 

眼前的人不只是朋友，更是他所希望擁有的一切。一個不是因為他是誰，而是因為他的本質所以被他吸引的伴侶，一個他不需多說什麼，只要一個眼神就能理解他的人。

 

Chris代表的是他所希望自己能夠是的，而這樣的Chris說喜歡他。

 

「當然，我不是說你不辣—」Chris再次停頓，把自己的臉埋進掌心，呻吟，「—老天，我不知道我在說什麼。」

 

Zach伸手拿開對方的手，捧住對方的臉頰，強迫對方看著自己，「我也是，我也喜歡你。」

 

Chris呆呆地看著他，「真的？」

 

Zach的嘴角不受控制的揚起，「真的。」他靠向前，將唇印上對方柔軟的嘴唇。


	5. Chapter 5

「Peter，你看！」原本靠坐在床頭的Chris湊到他身邊，將自己的手機展示給他看，「很可愛，對吧？」

 

坐在床沿的Zach低頭看向手機的螢幕，只見上頭有兩隻海獺正在睡覺。牠們手牽著手，蜷曲在一起，在水面上隨著海水的波浪飄盪。陽光照在水面上，在一片蔚藍裡折射出斑斕的光點。

 

「嗯。」他勾起嘴角。

 

Chris將手環在他的腰上，下巴抵著他的肩膀。「我喜歡牠們，牠們真他媽的可愛。」

 

「所以這是為什麼你喜歡睡覺的時候牽著我的手的原因嗎？」Zach調侃地問，「因為那就像海獺一樣？」

 

Chris眨眨眼，臉紅了起來。「當然不是。」他鬆開環在他腰上的手，往後陷入床裡，而不是繼續靠在他身上。

 

「我開玩笑的。」那備受打擊的模樣讓Zach忍不住大笑，他爬上床，將對方摟進自己的懷裡，「我喜歡你牽著我的手。」

 

「我只是擔心你的手會被壓麻。」Chris埋在他懷裡，語氣有些悶悶不樂，「牽著手就不會壓到了。」

 

「我知道。」Zach收緊自己的手臂，在對方毛茸茸的腦袋上印下一個吻。

 

※

 

Zach鬆開Chris的手，輕手輕腳地爬下床。仍在熟睡的Chris動了動，原本貼在他手臂上的臉埋進他的枕頭裡，再次安靜下來。

 

Zach走到小客廳，從行李袋的最裡面翻出自己的手機。

 

自從那天賭氣離開美國後，他便再也沒用過自己的手機。巴掌大的機器早就沒了電，而他甚至連充電器都沒有帶——當時的他是如此急著離開那幾乎讓他窒息的一切，連行李都沒有怎麼收拾。

 

他嘆了口氣，拿來Chris扔在插座旁的充電器，接上自己的手機。幾秒鐘後，黑色的螢幕亮起，開機的聲音在深夜裡格外明顯。

 

他嚇了一跳，反射性用手壓住自己的手機，轉過頭看了一眼房間的方向。昏暗的房間裡，蜷曲在床上的人影連動都沒有動。

 

確定自己沒有吵醒對方，他放鬆下來，開始檢視起手機上的訊息。

 

將近一個月沒有開機，他的手機裡堆了不少待讀訊息。大部分的訊息都不太重要，他快速地掃視那些訊息，在螢幕上滑動的手指在看見Joe的訊息時停了下來。

 

Zach，我不知道你以為自己在做什麼，馬上回家。—Joe

 

Zach，我不是在開玩笑，在我派人去把你逮回來以前，自己回來。—Joe

 

Zachary John Quinto，你應該要知道，沒有人可以試探我的底線。—Joe

 

他扯起嘴角，懷疑自己究竟希望看見Joe說什麼。他早就應該知道Joe有多麼固執，在他究竟應不應該回去接手家族企業這個問題上，Joe從不讓步，儘管那是他的人生。

 

「嘿。」

 

Chris的聲音響起，Zach反射性將手機塞進沙發旁的縫隙，站了起來。「你怎麼醒了？」

 

Chris摸索著朝他走來，他的動作因為沒有戴眼鏡而顯得有些笨拙。Zach快步上前，牽著對方回到沙發上坐下。

 

「被冷醒了。」Chris皺了皺鼻子。

 

相較於東岸的寒冬，這裡的冬天並不算太冷，開了暖氣後總是讓Zach熱得睡不著。但來自於西岸的Chris就不一樣了，儘管這裡的天氣還算溫暖，對Chris來說卻比他經歷過的每一個冬天都還要來得冷，所以每個晚上Chris總是縮在他懷中取暖。

 

Zach本身挺喜歡Chris這不自覺的小習慣的，被自己的戀人依賴的感覺很好，尤其是當Chris的臉貼著他的手臂，嘴因為熟睡而微微張開的模樣，更是讓他確信這樣的生活才是他真正想要的。

 

「我很抱歉。」Zach輕聲道，將Chris有些發涼的手包裹進掌心，「只是……我睡不著。」

 

「有煩心事？」Chris歪著頭，問道。

 

Zach抿唇，反射性否認，「不。」

 

Chris沒有再追問，而是轉移了話題，「你有沒有聽過親吻原則(KISS Principle)？」

 

Zach困惑地看著對方，重複：「親吻原則？」

 

「嗯。」Chris撐起自己的身體，在他的唇上印下一個吻，然後退開。

 

Zach眨眨眼。

 

「讓它簡單又愚蠢。(Keep It Simple, Stupid.)」Chris微笑，「不管是什麼，最簡單的解決方法總是最好的解決方法。」他說，又給了他一個吻，「這就是親吻原則。」

 

「讓它簡單又愚蠢。」Zach機械性地重複，那聽起來出乎意料地簡單。「是啊，讓它簡單又愚蠢。」他擁住對方，感覺到熱氣湧上眼眶，「聽起來很棒。」

 

Chris在他的耳邊輕笑出聲，溫暖得像是冬日的暖陽，「我知道。」

 

※

 

「Chris？」Zach在他們租的小屋裡四處尋找Chris——他們在這已經住了好幾天了，前幾天他們抵達這個小鎮時，Chris偶然在車站看見了租屋的廣告，興致勃勃地宣告要在這裡住上一段時間，體驗當地生活。對此Zach深感懷疑，他們此刻在山上的一個小鎮裡，這裡和美國的山上小鎮並沒有太大的區別，但Chris看起來樂在其中。「你在哪裡？」

 

「這裡。」後院裡傳來Chris的聲音，Zach嘆了口氣，認命地走向後院的方向。

 

後院裡，Chris正蹲在角落，不知道在忙些什麼。Zach站在門口，隔著不大的院子好奇地看著對方。「你在做什麼？」

 

「給這裡的植物鬆鬆土。」Chris回答，順手拔掉了一株侵略性較強的雜草。

 

「現在是冬天。」Zach乾巴巴地道。雖然沒有冷到下雪，但是不代表現在是種花草的好時機。「而且你從哪裡找來這些東西的？」

 

「快春天了，現在整理正好。」Chris解釋。他拍了拍腳邊裝著園藝用具的藍色小水桶，「至於這些，我剛剛在儲藏間找到的，我問過Linda了，她說屋子裡的東西我們都可以用。」

 

Linda是他們的房東，這代表Linda知道Chris打算做什麼，但這不是重點。「Chris，」Zach無奈地看著對方，「我們不會在這裡待到春天。」

 

與Chris的旅行很美好，但他們不可能一直這樣旅行下去。Chris終究得回去上課，而他不可能逃避一輩子。在不會長期滯留的情況下，Chris的作法太不切實際了，他們根本不可能待到花開。

 

「我知道。」Chris仍蹲在花園裡，用小小的鏟子給花圃鬆土，頭也不抬地道：「但是到了春天，這棟房子還是會有人住的，對吧？」他抬起頭，對他露出一個微笑，「那代表就算我看不見，也會有別的人看見它們。」

 

Zach看著他。蹲在花圃中間的那個人穿著邋遢，頭髮因為汗水而塌在頭上，手上更是沾上了不少泥土。他跟他過去交往的類型完全不一樣，但是他在陽光下對著他微笑的樣子，卻狠狠撼動了他的心。

 

出生在商業世家，他身邊的人所做的每一個舉動都是有所圖謀的，但是Chris不一樣，他這麼做，只是因為他喜歡，只是因為這麼做也許會讓未來的某個他甚至不會見到的人驚喜。

 

Chris站起來，「嘿，你還好嗎？」他問，眼中有著些許的擔憂，「你看起來被嚇到了。」

 

Zach眨眨眼，看著眼前的這個人。

 

「嗯，」他找回自己的聲音，「我沒事。」

 

「真的？」

 

「真的。」他恍若夢囈，走到Chris身邊，率先蹲了下來。「我需要做些什麼？」他問。

 

「你剛剛還反對我來著。」Chris再次蹲下，從小水桶裡找了一副手套給他。

 

「體驗當地生活，這是你說的。」Zach說，換來Chris的大笑。

 

「好吧，你贏了。」Chris開始講解起照顧花草的基本道理，Zach看著對方，髒兮兮的臉上是最乾淨的笑容與最真摯的情感，知道這就是他一直希望擁有的生活。

 

※

 

他們一起跌進床裡，Zach吻了吻Chris光裸的肩頭，抽了幾張衛生紙將他們整理乾淨。

 

「Chris，」把垃圾扔進垃圾桶後，Zach爬上床，在Chris關掉床頭燈後將對方擁進懷中。他摸著對方的耳廓，「我有事情要告訴你。」

 

經過這段時間與Chris的相處，他早已決心坦白，卻一直找不到適合的時機。與Chris相處越久，欺瞞就越困難，因為Chris早已不是路上隨便碰到的太過健談的路人，而是他真心想要交往的對象。

 

但最開始的問題仍然存在，不會因為他是Peter就消失不見，而內心的某個角落，他仍然害怕他的真實身分會改變他現有的一切。但是這個人是Chris，他願意相信Chris不是那樣的人，願意相信即使他不是Peter，而是Zachary Quinto，他也依然是Chris會拉著四處跑，或是在晚上一起看海獺影片的人。

 

假設Chris願意原諒他的欺瞞的話。

 

「嗯？」Chris睡意濃重地哼了一聲，眼皮因為睏倦而不斷往下掉。

 

那想睡又硬撐著保持清醒的樣子讓Zach滿是愛憐，他傾身在對方的額際印上一個吻，「你先睡吧，明天我們再談。」

 

Chris點了點頭，很快就打起規律的呼嚕。

 

Zach抱著對方，思索著該如何和對方解釋，不知不覺沉入了安穩的夢中。

 

※

 

Zach心情愉快地穿上鞋子，思索著採買的清單。

 

他拿起錢包與鑰匙，看了眼床的方向。Chris仍然在睡，因為血糖問題，Chris在早上總是很難清醒，想到對方待會睡眼惺忪地坐在床上吃自己親手做的早餐的模樣，Zach忍不住露出一個微笑。

 

也許他應該買塊牛排，再買瓶紅酒。他想要跟Chris談談，談談他的真實身分，談談他們的未來。一頓浪漫且美味的晚餐與年份上好的紅酒會讓Chris比較容易原諒他，Chris也許會生氣，但是他會請求對方的原諒。

 

他越想越覺得這是一個不錯的主意。

 

而儘管他幾分鐘前才替對方將棉被拉好，床上的Chris卻又換了一個睡姿。Chris側躺在床上，整個人埋在他的枕頭裡，嘴角勾著心滿意足的笑容。那依戀的模樣讓Zach的心滿滿地，滿滿地都是對這個人的愛。在這之前，他從未想過愛可以如此簡單，只因對方一個簡單的動作，就讓他的世界彷彿因此圓滿。

 

他走到床邊，替對方再次將棉被拉上裸露出的肌膚，在對方的唇際印下一個吻，分享那個甜美的笑容。「有個好夢，親愛的。」

 

※

 

當Quinto家的保鑣在超市外擋住他的路時，Zach在心底咒罵出聲。他沒想過Joe的威脅是真的，竟然真的派人出來逮他。

 

「你們怎麼找到我的？」他問，隨即反應過來，「算了，不用回答我。」

 

因為沒有想過Joe真的會這麼做，他並沒有認真隱藏自己的蹤跡，Joe必定是透過信用卡追查到這間超市的。

 

「少爺，請跟我們回去。」領頭的男人說道，語氣雖然恭敬，卻不容拒絕。

 

Zach煩躁地看著對方，「我需要回去整理我的行李。」

 

一頓美味的早餐是不可能了，他需要立刻跟Chris解釋一切，也許說服Chris和他一起回美國，那會讓他多上不少時間解釋一切。

 

「我們得到的命令是將您直接帶回去。」男人回答。

 

「你總要讓我回去拿護照。」Zach不死心地道。

 

男人的視線落在他手中裝著紅酒的袋子。「我們看見你在酒品店出示了你的護照。」他保守地表示。

 

該死的，這些人不會這麼容易就放他走的。Zach在心底咒罵出聲。

 

一台車在他們身邊停下，男人打開車門，「請。」

 

Zach假裝要上車，在準備坐進車子裡時抬腳攻擊對方。他給了對方一拳，拖延了對方幾秒鐘，但其他人很快就反應過來，合力制伏了他。

 

「Mr. Quinto警告過我們您試圖逃跑的可能性。」男人在強迫他在車裡坐下時道，「完整的命令是將您直接帶回去，不論手段。」

 

「我也姓Quinto，你這個混帳！」他怒吼，因為手被人固定住所以只能抬腳試圖踹對方。

 

「開車。」男人坐在自己的位置上，眼也不眨地道。

 

※

 

當Zach被帶回Quinto大宅時，他只想狠狠地揍一頓他那個自以為是的哥哥。

 

已經過去十幾個小時了，Chris會怎麼想？他會不會以為他出事了？他會試著找他嗎？還是—

 

Zach震了一下，因為另外一個可能性而膽戰心驚。Chris也有可能會誤會他，以為他是那種玩玩的人。

 

他知道這看起來像什麼樣子，隱瞞身分，假扮成自己所不是的人，在將人騙到手後消失不見，他看起來就像是舞台劇裡那種玩弄感情的混帳。

 

不，不會的，Chris不會這麼想的。他安慰著自己。親吻原則不會讓Chris想這麼多，當聽到馬蹄聲，Chris從來都只會想到馬，而不是斑馬，Chris不是那種會將事情複雜化的人。

 

但真的不會嗎？畢竟說被綁架誰會相信？更何況是被自己的親哥哥綁架？跟綁架比起來，玩弄感情的人聽起來更有可信度。

 

「你看起來很坐立不安。」Joe走進書房。

 

Zach的額角的青筋抽動了一下，「也許是因為你派人大老遠將我綁架回來。」

 

「為了你的安全。」Joe走到酒櫃旁，拿起兩個杯子。「你知道你的身分，自己一個人在外面太危險了。」他在杯子中放入冰塊，然後讓威士忌浸過冰塊。「威士忌。」他將杯子遞給他。

 

Zach沒有接過那杯酒。「這一個月我唯一碰到的麻煩就是你派去的人。」

 

「講理點，Zachary，如果你不一聲不響就飛過半顆星球的話，我也不需要這麼大費周章地把你帶回來。」Joe把酒杯放在他的面前，然後在房間中央的沙發上坐下。

 

「我要跟你說多少次，我對接手家裡的生意沒有興趣，我不喜歡那些。」

 

「你有沒有看過你談合約時的樣子？」Joe抿了口酒，「你喜歡那些，我看得出來。」

 

「我那是在演戲。」Zach不知道究竟要說多少次對方才會明白，「我所有的表現都是你讓我做的，我喜歡的不是談合約，而是演戲，我是個演員，不是商人。」

 

「你是個天生的商人，不管你承不承認。」Joe輕描淡寫地道，晃動著手中的酒杯。琥珀色的液體在杯中隨著他的動作而晃動，但Zach此刻可沒有心情品酒。

 

「這個問題可以之後再討論，現在，我必須要回去。」

 

「為什麼？」Joe抬眼，似笑非笑地看著他。

 

「那裡有人在等我，你突然把我帶回來，他現在肯定急瘋了。」

 

「他？」Joe的眉挑得更高。

 

再一次地，Zach有給對方一拳的衝動，好打掉對方臉上那討厭的笑容。但除非必要，他並不是很想和自己的兄長來場拳擊，畢竟Joe下手可是又快又狠，他可不想一副被搶了的樣子回去找Chris。

 

還是也許他應該這麼做？Zach認真的思考起來，看起來悲慘一些也許會讓他的解釋更有可信度。

 

「我的男朋友。」

 

Joe皺起眉，「他知道—」

 

「他不知道，我還沒有機會告訴他。」Zach煩躁地擺了擺手，「現在，你可以讓我走了嗎？」

 

※

 

「如果我給你迎面來上一拳，那你絕對是自找的。」Zach沒好氣地看著Joe。

 

「我不覺得那會是個好主意，」Joe優雅地切著自己晚餐的牛排，「股東們可不會想看到有關Quinto家的兄弟不合的新聞。」

 

「也許我們不合是因為你限制了我的自由，」Zach翻了一個白眼，「你的確知道這樣是犯法的吧？」

 

「我知道。」Joe仍專心在自己的晚餐上，「但我也同樣知道我有一個頂尖的律師團隊，他們不會讓我去坐牢的。」

 

那愜意的態度讓Zach更加煩躁起來，「看在老天的份上，已經三天了，你到底想要我怎麼樣？我跟你說了我必須回去找Chris—」

 

「如果真的有Chris這個人存在的話。」Joe截去他的話。

 

Zach擰眉。「他當然存在。」

 

Joe抬起頭，今晚第一次看向他。「我很難相信真的有這個Chris，Zachary，你甚至說不出來他的全名，」他再次低下頭，開始切起花椰菜，「除此之外，我沒有限制你的通訊，你大可以打給他，跟他解釋你的狀況。」

 

「 **如果** 我有他的電話的話，但我沒有。」Zach再次翻了一個白眼。他跟Chris一起旅行時根本沒有用過自己的手機，Chris自然也不可能給過他電話。

 

「這也是為什麼你始終無法說服我真的有Chris這個人的原因，沒有名字，沒有電話號碼，那聽起來很像是你隨口編出來的理由。」

 

「該死的，派人去我的房子，你會知道我沒有說謊。」Zach低吼。

 

「我做了，他們在那裡觀察了好幾天，根本沒有人回去。我派去的人甚至連你說的女房東Linda也找到了。」Joe放下刀叉，將兩隻手交叉在一起，然後下巴輕輕抵著自己的手背，「你知道她說什麼嗎？她說你是自己一個人去租房子的，根本沒有人跟你住在一起。」

 

「那不可能—」Zach乾巴巴地反駁。

 

「那就是事實。」Joe聳聳肩，清淡卻殘忍地說。

 

※

 

「我答應你，我會回公司。」兩周後，Zach來到Joe的書房，「但在我正式回去以前，你必須讓我回去一趟，我必須找到Chris。」

 

「我告訴過你，沒有任何證據顯示—」

 

「我會找到他。」Zach打斷對方，語調堅定。Chris太過真實，不可能是他想像出來的人。那雙大笑時會瞇起的藍眼，說話時會不自覺舔著自己嘴唇的舌，和夜裡依偎在自己懷裡的溫暖體溫。那個讓他愛上的人不可能只是一個想像出來的人，他必定存在。

 

Joe堅持他的人在那小鎮裡所詢問的所有人都堅持他是自己一個人待在那個小鎮，他不知道為什麼，但是他拒絕相信自己愛上的是一個不存在的人。

 

「我會舉辦一場記者會，公告你會正式進入Quinto集團。」Joe不再試圖說服他Chris並不存在，「然後你可以親自回到那個小鎮，證實我的人並沒有說謊。」

 

「成交。」

 

※

 

Zach伸手，按下Linda家的電鈴。

 

中年的女房東打開門，在看見他的瞬間雙眼滿是淚水。「噢，Peter，我以為你—」她給了他一個太過大力的擁抱，Zach僵硬地回了對方一個擁抱，在對方鬆手後露出一個疲倦的微笑。

 

「嗨，Linda。」他希望自己的表情沒有他所想像的那麼糟糕，「妳能替我開門嗎？Chris不在家，我進不去。」

 

他的鑰匙在掙扎的時候掉了，而在按了半個小時的電鈴卻始終沒有人來應門後，他覺得直接找自己的房東會是更好的決定。

 

Linda的眉頭攏起，往後退了一步。那下意識的拒絕反應讓Zach的心不自覺地提到嗓子。

 

Joe說的不可能是真的。

 

Linda小心翼翼地看著他，「Chris不在那裡。」

 

Zach不自覺地繃起身體，「什麼意思？」他緊繃地問，生怕下一刻Linda會告訴他根本沒有Chris這個人。

 

「你失蹤了很長一段時間，Peter，」Linda頓住，語氣變得更加有禮，卻疏離，「還是也許我應該稱呼你為Mr. Quinto，報紙上的那個人是你，對不對？」

 

「叫我Zach吧，那是我本來的名字。」Zach扯了扯嘴角。如果Linda知道他是誰，那麼Chris肯定也知道了。

 

「Zach。」Linda重複，然後突然像是想到什麼似的開始神經質地檢查周圍的環境，「那些人，他們還跟著你嗎？」

 

「誰？」Zach差點沒反應過來。

 

「那些穿著西裝的人，他們在外面守了好幾天，還來問我Chris的事。」Linda將他拉進屋子裡，然後將門上鎖。Zach注意到屋內所有的百葉窗都是關著的，讓屋子裡顯得很昏暗。

 

「不，我甩掉他們了。」Zach摸不著頭緒地回答，但身體因為Linda提到Chris時的語氣而放鬆下來。「所以Chris真的存在，對不對？他不是我想像出來的—」

 

「你在說什麼傻話？Chris當然存在。」Linda大驚小怪地看了他一眼。

 

Zach鬆了一口氣。「過去幾周他們一直試圖說服我Chris是我想像出來的人，有好幾次我以為我瘋了—」

 

「所以他們果然是壞人。」Linda驚呼。

 

Zach臉上的肌肉抽蓄了一下。「其實不太算，他們替我的哥哥做事，但沒錯，他們並不聽我命令。」他看著Linda，因為那些報告結果而困惑不解，「他們不會跟我哥哥說謊，但他們的報告顯示Chris不存在，這到底是怎麼回事？」

 

「這裡不是一個太大的小鎮，Zach，你被帶走以後，不到半天全鎮的人都知道了。」Linda解釋，「Chris快急瘋了，但你們是外國人，鎮上沒有大使館可以幫忙，所以那天下午他就收拾行李去市中心了。他說大使館查不到你的資料，他不知道他應該要怎麼辦，所以打算先回來。」她的表情變得焦慮起來，再次神經兮兮地透過窗簾的縫隙檢查窗外，「然後那些帶走你的人回來了，到處問你和Chris的事。我讓Chris留在市中心，然後堅持你是自己一個人來跟我租房子的。」

 

Zach感覺到自己的眼角在抽蓄。

 

所以，Joe的人在屋子外守了好幾天也沒有看見有人回到屋子裡。

 

所以，Linda說根本沒有Chris這個人存在。

 

這一切，只是因為他們以為Chris同樣也有危險？

 

他不知道自己為什麼會把事情如此複雜化，就如此輕易地相信了Chris也許只是他所想像出來的人，那讓他覺得自己是個白癡。

 

「其他人也—」

 

Linda點點頭。「對，這裡也許是個小鎮，不像大都市有這麼多警察，但我們照看彼此。」

 

「那麼Chris呢？」Zach心急地問，「妳說他不在家裡，那麼他會在哪裡？」

 

「他回去美國了。過去幾周新聞到處都是你的消息，前天我還看見了記者會，說你是Quinto集團的接班人。」Linda小心地看著他，「Zach，Chris來退租的時候看起來很糟糕，他說你騙了他。他也不知道你的真實身分嗎？我以為你們是一對。」

 

Zach不知道應該要揍Joe一頓還是自己。

 

「我們中間有點誤解……」他乾巴巴地說，「妳有方法聯絡他嗎？我需要找到他。」

 

Linda搖頭。「那時候我們都同意不知道怎麼聯絡彼此是最好的方法，因為我們不確定那些在找他的人是誰。」

 

也許Zach第一個該揍的對象是自己。

 

※

 

「你是個白癡。」Joe將手中的其中一個酒杯遞給他。「我不敢相信我們是兄弟。」

 

「而你剛剛宣布了我會是集團的接班人。」Zach接過酒杯，抿了一口，嘲諷。

 

「說真的，Zachary，愛上一個你甚至連全名都不曉得的人，你怎麼會這麼天才？」

 

「你沒見過他，見到他之後你就會知道要愛上他是多容易的一件事。」Zach看著大廳裡輕聲交談的人們，神色淡漠的像是自己不是這場宴會的主角。

 

Joe做出一個快要吐了的表情，轉移話題，「說起來，你想到怎麼樣找他了嗎？如果他跟你一樣也是用了假名呢？」

 

Zach扯了扯嘴角，「我想他不會跟我一樣犯蠢。」

 

Joe抬眉，「也是。」他同意，「但就算Chris是他的真名好了，你知道光是匹茲堡就有多少個叫Chris的人嗎？在沒有全名的情況下，你打算怎麼找他？」

 

「我知道他住在洛杉磯，今年是第二年在大學裡，我會從那裡開始找起。」

 

「你知道這會花上很多時間，對吧？也許你永遠都找不到他了，更別提他現在大概氣你氣得要死，就算他們找到了對的人，他恐怕也會否認。」

 

Zach額角的青筋抽蓄了一下，「不用你提醒我。」

 

「既然這樣你還要找他？」

 

他看著眼前的一切，想起那一夜Chris印在他唇上的那個吻，如此輕柔，卻又堅定。

 

「是的。」Zach堅定地道，「我會找到他，不管那會花上多久，我都會找到他。」他將酒杯隨手放進一個經過的侍者手中的托盤，轉身離開。

 

 

 

 

**+1**

 

Zach漫不經心地聽著走在他身邊的製作人喋喋不休地說些合作方案，一邊百般無聊地觀察著他們經過的走廊。

 

他現在正在製片公司裡，自從他在三年前正式成為Quinto集團的執行長後，Quinto集團便開始涉足戲劇產業，而這也是為什麼他會在這裡，忍受這個製作人喋喋不休的原因。

 

他在心中嘆了口氣，告訴自己這畢竟是為了戲劇。距離他接受自己再也不可能成為演員已經過了七年，但時間並沒有改變他對戲劇的喜愛。他仍然愛戲劇，儘管成為不了演員，但對他所熱愛的產業做出投資也算是一點安慰。

 

尤其當這可以替公司賺進數不清的利益時，他看不出來這有什麼好放棄的，至少股東們沒在股東大會上逼他放棄投資戲劇了。

 

一群勢利的人，他扯了扯嘴角，嘲諷地想。

 

「—事實上，也許你會希望看看實際的流程？我記得現在會議室應該有編劇正在和導演開會，討論劇本。」

 

Zach回過神，被那提起了興趣。實際參與製作流程總比參觀辦公室有趣多了。「帶路吧。」

 

製作人帶著他穿越幾條走廊，在一個會議室外停了下來。透過會議室透明的玻璃，Zach可以看見有兩個人坐在桌子邊快速地交談。其中一個男人的面前放了一台電腦，正快速地在電腦上做著修正。

 

背對著走廊的男人低下頭檢視著面前攤開的劇本，原本在打電腦的人將椅子往後滑了些，伸了一個懶腰。

 

Zach的心猛然揪緊。

 

七年的歲月並未在那男人身上留下太多痕跡，他臉上有了鬍渣，但那洗到滿是破洞的T恤，以及總是不好好整理的頭髮卻讓當年那個在咖啡店裡對他微笑的青年一下就跨越了七年的時光，變成了現在坐在椅子上的那個人。

 

坐在會議室裡的Chris轉動著頭部，捏了捏自己的肩膀。他轉過頭，動作在看見他時緩慢下來。

 

他懷疑地挑起一邊的眉，而那熟悉的表情讓Zach幾乎要露出一個微笑。

 

太過漫長的尋找讓他逐漸接受自己也許永遠也沒有機會再看見他擦身而過的愛情，他讓祕書全權處理尋找Chris的事，將那一年的回憶放入最深的地方，告訴自己永遠也不要忘記他曾經所希望的生活是什麼模樣。

 

那一年的青年讓他明白他可以不做演員，卻必須有一個他深深所愛，而對方也同樣愛著他的人。

 

除了這麼多年，沒有人能夠像Chris一樣輕易走進他的心底。

 

當他必須為成千上萬的人的生活負責，敞開心房再次愛上另外一個人就沒有這麼容易，尤其當那裡有個始終不願意離開的影子。

 

坐在Chris身邊的男人抬起頭，對Chris說了些什麼。Chris收回視線，把椅子重新拉回桌前，開始重新打起電腦。

 

※

 

「我聽說你現在是很成功的編劇。」Zach走進電梯，看著電梯門在自己面前闔上，說。

 

Chris在他身邊變得緊繃，「而你是很有名的企業家。」

 

Zach在心中嘆了口氣，轉過身面向Chris，「我可以解釋。」

 

「我很確定你可以。」Chris點頭，但是沒有看向他，「但是說真的，不管原因是什麼，對我都不重要。」

 

「我試著找你，但是我不知道你的姓，我的人—」

 

「至少你還知道我真正的名字。」Chris說。

 

Zach想解釋，但電梯門在這時打了開來，一個男人走了進來。

 

「Chris，我不曉得你今天也在這裡。」男人驚喜地道，他說話時有很濃厚的英國腔，再加上他說話的聲音很低，Zach必須很費勁才能聽懂他在說什麼。

 

Chris對男人露出一個真心的笑容，「我剛剛和JJ開會，你呢？你在這裡做什麼？」

 

Zach驚訝地發現Chris換了說話時的口音，他標準的西岸口音不見了，換成了英國腔。他們快速地使用英國腔交談起來，因為口音濃厚，再加上他們說得很小聲，Zach並沒有聽得很清楚。

 

「那好吧，下次你一定要來。」電梯門再次打開，男人的音量轉回正常，在走出電梯時這樣說道。

 

「我保證。」Chris笑著回答。

 

電梯門再次關起後，Chris臉上的笑容不見了，那速度快得讓Zach幾乎要嘆氣出聲。「我被帶走的那天，我本來想要跟你解釋的，我跟你保證我不是自願跟他們回去的。」

 

「你在記者會上看起來可不像是被強迫的，只是一時迷失自我，你是這麼說的，不是嗎？」Chris的臉變得更緊繃。電梯門再次打開，他大步跨了出去。

 

Zach追上前，將手搭上Chris的肩膀。「該死的，Chris，聽我說—」

 

Chris轉過身，甩開他的手，「我不覺得我們有什麼好說的。」他的聲音很冷，「你說了很多，但是沒有一句是真的，我怎麼知道這次會是真的？」

 

「除了我的名字和我的家庭，我說的全部都是真的。」Zach解釋，「拜託，我們談一談，好不好？我保證我會解釋所有的一切，那麼也許—」

 

Chris瞇起眼，「也許什麼？」

 

那模樣讓Zach反射性地瑟縮了一下。作為集團的執行長，他幾乎忘記自己上一次有這種反應是什麼時候，但那人是Chris，是不常生氣，但一旦生氣後果便會很嚴重的Chris。

 

「—也許我們仍能當朋友。」他保守地說，不敢奢望過了七年自己仍有作為伴侶待在Chris身邊的可能。

 

七年是很長的一段時間，他們都不是當初的那個人了。也許Chris早就碰到了另外一個讓他願意付出真心的人。

 

Chris嗆笑，「我當初還是你的男朋友呢，看看我的下場是什麼。」他轉過身，再次大步地走向停車場，「我不覺得我們有談談的必要，我不跟連名字都騙我的人當朋友。」

 

Zach眼角一抽，因為不斷被拒絕也有了火氣。「你覺得你被你的男朋友騙了，你找到他，把他揍一頓，消氣以後讓他有機會跟你解釋，而不是該死的消失不見。」他跟在Chris旁邊，低吼，「你知道我費了多少努力找你嗎？該死的，我以為我再也見不到你—」

 

「你騙了我，天殺的，我那時候甚至連你的真正的名字都不知道，你想要我怎麼想？」Chris再次停下腳步，氣得紅了臉，「所以對，我收拾行李，用你的說法，」他伸出兩隻手，做出引號的動作，挖苦地道，「消失不見，」他放下手，「因為我他媽的不想要再看見你。」

 

「那不是我的本意，我本來是打算告訴你一切的。」

 

「但是你沒有。」

 

「如果你能該死的聽我解釋—」

 

「我為什麼要聽你解釋，你的解釋遲到了七年—」

 

「因為我該死的翻遍了UCLA的校區也找不到你，天殺的，我幾乎翻遍了整個洛杉磯—」

 

Chris給了他一個奇怪的表情，「你到UCLA找我做什麼？」

 

他的表情很詭異，但至少他沒有再衝著他大吼大叫了，那讓Zach也跟著放低音量。

 

「你是UCLA的學生，不是嗎？」他問。

 

「我不是UCLA的學生。」Chris反射性地道，「你為什麼會這麼想？」

 

「我們在一起的時候，你一直在說洛杉磯的事。」Zach反駁，「而且我很確定你告訴過我你是加州大學的學生。」

 

Chris翻了一個白眼，給了他一個被打敗的表情，「看在老天的份上，我住在洛杉磯，如果你有專心聽我說話的話，你就會知道我是在洛杉磯長大的，我的家人全在洛杉磯，這就是為什麼我一直說洛杉磯的原因。」

 

「那你到底在哪讀書？」Zach迷惑地問，「我試了洛杉磯所有的學校，但就是找不到你。」

 

「UCB，你這個笨蛋。」Chris說，但叫他笨蛋時的語氣已經開始軟化。

 

「所以你是在UCB學會了那奇怪的英國腔？」Zach可不會錯過對方語氣裡的變化。

 

「不，我是在利茲學會的，畢業以後，我去利茲進修了一年。」

 

「文學？」

 

「戲劇。」

 

「戲劇？」Zach差點嗆到。

 

「對，戲劇，如果你再重複一次，我發誓我會直接給你來上一拳。」Chris瞇起眼，警告。

 

「我不會。」Zach保證，克制著自己臉上浮現的傻笑，「所以你去利茲是因為我嗎？」

 

「不是。」Chris立刻回答。如果這些年的談判經驗沒有讓Zach變得更善於演戲的話，他也許會以為對方說的是真話。

 

「你去利茲是因為我。」他肯定地說。

 

「只是因為你讓我注意到我喜歡的不只是文學，」Chris沒好氣地說，又開始繼續走，「畢竟戲劇也是文學的一種。」

 

「我們重新認識一次怎麼樣？這一次我保證會百分之一百誠實。」Zach再次追上去，他越過Chris，擋在Chris面前，伸出自己的手，「初次見面，我是Zachary Quinto。」

 

Chris狐疑地看向他，挑起眉，「你瘋了嗎？」

 

Zach沒有收回手，「很高興認識你。」他固執地說。

 

Chris懷疑的視線在他的臉和他的手上來回游移，Zach耐心地等待著，多年的商場經驗讓他早就明白耐心的美德。幾秒鐘後，不這麼確定地，Chris伸出手握住他的。

 

「我是Chris Pine。」他說。

 

\-----Intersection 全文完-----


End file.
